The Dreadful Paths of Vengeance: Chapter 7
Previous Chapter (A few hours before than Chapter 6) Alina appeared on the dark, wet and old "ship prision" exactly at the right time. It was called a ship prision because it was used, was, since it was abandoned, by the Marine force to trap pirate ships while it's owners were being put into prison. At those times, it was used as meeting point for all the criminals on Resaf. That night, she was going to meet with her new "hirers", as they insisted to be called, the Harvent Brothers, famous criminals of Resaf, which controled at least half of the island's illegal business and pirates' traffic. Of course, she was dressed to the occasion. If anyone asked, she wasn't Alina DeMasque, owner of a well visited cloth store of Resaf, instead she was The Cloaked Skull, the famous thief worth 50,000,000 for her crimes. Even if someone was able to put her into a trap, which was highly likely on a place like that and without body guards, she wouldn't be Alina DeMasque anyway. Alina heard footsteps before three figures approached. In the middle, there was a giant, bald man wearing a green suit, the body guard, on left and right there were two iddentical figures: the twins Isaac and Icarus Harvent. They had around forty years, were tall, a little overweight and had a short black hair slicked back. The only difference visible between the two were the suits: the right one wore a black suit, the left, a brown. Left Twin: Oh! Look how cute is our thief! How old are you, little princess? Alina didn't answer. Right Twin: Pardon my stupid brother, please... Though I also expected you to be taller... Behind the mask, Alina was looking angry. Right Twin: Anyway! I'm Icarus, he's Isaac. Nice to meet you! Alina: Let's just get to the point. Icarus: Agreed! Now, Skull... you heard about Jon Lua Treach? Isaac: The son of a wealthy business man that abandoned his father? Alina: I think so... He's staying in town, isn't he? Icarus: Precisely... And his father, as any loving parent, is worried about his son... Isaac: So worried that he offered a bounty of five million for the person who can bring back his son. Alina: I don't do kidnappings. Icarus: It's more like a... retrieval! Alina: Call it as you like, I won't do it. Isaac: He's drunk as a mule, it's just call him, he'll come as a tamed dog. Alina: So why don't you ''do that? Icarus: We have a public reputation. Alina thought for some seconds. Alina: Give me half and I do it. The twins nodded at the same time. Icarus: And, as a bonus job, there are those pirates that arrived here... Isaac: They're carrying the treasure of Date RedClaw, the One-eyed Demon... Probably one million or more... The thief nodded. Alina: I'll handle those right away. Wait me here by sunrise. The Cloaked Skull went away smoothly. Meanwhile, the White Wolf, Macabre RedClaw, watched the meeting, hidden on a safe distance. (One hour before) Alina, dressed in black and wearing the skull mask, stopped by one of the inn's windows. Without worrying if anyone would see her from the street, she silently touched her left ear on the glass, and smoothly pushed. It wasn't locked. She jumped over the floor without making any noise, despite it having a lot of loose boards. Looking at all the places she could, Alina stopped by a closet and waited. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she headed for the bed, where the purple haired girl was lying. Karen RedClaw was not her favorite opition, but it was the best opition of that night. Alina took one of her gloves, laid down next to the bed and touched the girl's hand. Aline: Don't panic, girl. I'm going to "borrow" you for one hour only. In one second Alina closed her eyes. In the next second, she opened Karen RedClaw's eyes. ''Well, well..., Alina thought while getting up, now completely in possession of Karen's mind and body, ''I'm now a very short girl, this isn't going to be a problem, but I dislike it. ''She touched Karen's hair, it was too long, but she could manage to make a braid. She lit a candle and headed to the room's mirror. She hadn't pick a bad target after all: Karen was agile, slim and had a good voice, that could sound confident to the Harvent Brothers. After making a braid of Karen's long hair, dressing one of her everyday clothes and taking the cloak and the mask with her, Alina opened the room's door and went to the bottom floor, as she didn't know how well Karen's body would go in a climbing. For Alina's bad luck, however, Macabre RedClaw wasn't sleeping and had a hearing as sharp as a the one of a wolf. He heard his niece opening the door and telling the bartender downstairs that she would return after some hours. Unfortunately for Alina DeMasque, Macabre RedClaw found his niece's behaviour strangely uncommon. Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Rfldsza Category:Indomitable Souls